In recent years there has been a growing trend towards the development of coating compositions having a reduced volatile organic content. One approach to achieving this goal has been to move toward high solids compositions which are formulated from low molecular weight polymers. High solids compositions such as these, however, generally require a rheology control agent such as, for example, microgel in order to minimize sag and provide metallic pigment pattern control where such pigments are utilized. The presence of rheology control agents can be disadvantageous since quite often they detract from the clarity of clear coating compositions by imparting a hazy or yellowish cast to the film. Moreover, the gloss is often reduced since the rheology control agents lend a flat appearance to the cured film.
There is a need, therefore, for a way to prepare high solids coating compositions which can be formulated into "water-like" clear coating compositions which exhibit good gloss, sag resistance, and metallic pigment pattern control without the necessity of externally added rheology control agents.